


What a Simp

by Thetokengayprepnerd



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a smip, Boscha is a simp, F/F, Luz doesn't appear but is mentioned a lot, Not quite Lumity since Luz doesn't know about the crush, Swearing, Willow's chat bullies Amity and Boscha for being simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetokengayprepnerd/pseuds/Thetokengayprepnerd
Summary: Three times Willow's chat tries to convince Willow to make an Amity simp emote and the one time she gives in.Based off of Pastatiger's Minecraft AU. Go check it out on their tumblr.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	1. It Begins

It wasn’t unusual for Willow to stream late into the night, but for her to be streaming at 3 am was out of the norm. She had been finishing one of part of her most recent build and ran out of supplies midway through, so she decided it was a good idea to grab some more. That was at 12 am and here she was three hours later still emptying a desert.

Grinding for supplies was always a boring task, but it did give her a good excuse to talk with her chat. Her chat was always a joy to read no matter how rambunctious they got but at this hour the chances of them being chaotic this late was low. 

While mindlessly destroying sand she heard her donation alert go off as pussydestroyer420 donated 20 snails with her message being, “Go grief or prank someone else on the server.”

Willow sighed before reluctantly saying, “Thank you pussydestroyer420 for the 20 snails. And no I’m not gonna go grief or prank anyone. It’s not like anyone is on this late.” She then showed the player list to prove her point and to her surprise, Amity was online. 

Willow being the curious soul she was typed, “VC in general 1?” and patiently waited for Amity to join. While waiting for her to join her chat started guessing what Amity was doing for her to be awake at 3 am. Some theories ranged from completely reasonable, like XP grinding, to the more outlandish, she’s planning a revolution against everyone in the SMP.

“Hello,” Amity tiredly said. 

Willow hadn’t noticed her join and let out a yelp in surprise before responding, “Hey Amity. You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Oh sorry,” Amity not very apologetically replied. She sounded like she was half asleep, but also strangely determined?

“Sooooo, what are you doing up so late at night,” Willow curiously asked. She knew Amity was typically in bed before three since Amity is actually one of her more responsible friends.

“I’m just farming some sugar cane and leather,” Amity replied.

Willow narrowed her eyes as she thought over Amity’s answer. It’s completely possible she was telling the truth and just needed materials. On the other hand, it is also 3 am and knowing Amity she would’ve checked the time at least once and noticed how late it was. Maybe Amity was farming it for Luz. It would certainly explain why she was up so late. What a simp Amity was if that was the case.

Willow decided she should take the gamble and asked, “You’re farming the sugar cane and leather for Luz aren’t you?”

The silence from Amity spoke volumes. Willow lost her shit and started laughing like a madman much to Amity’s embarrassment. She laughed for five straight minutes before she finally could speak again without cracking up. While that happened her chat called Amity a simp and Amity silently contemplated her choice of friends.

Willow wiping away the tears in her eyes barely got out, “Oh god. I haven’t laughed that hard in ages. I can’t believe I guessed right.” 

“I hate you so goddamn much Willow. I hope you know that,” Amity embarrassedly responded, which sent Willow into another laughing fit, taking her another few minutes to recover from, much to Amity’s dismay.

“Love you too. I just can’t believe how much of a simp you’re for Luz,” Willow replied, her voice full of amusement and a hint of curiosity. 

Amity let out a resigned sigh before responding, “I’m not a simp for Luz Willow. Stop calling me that.”

Willow let a disbelieving hum at Amity’s answer, she knew Amity would do almost anything for Luz. She smirked before asking, “So how much sugar cane and leather do you have for Luz?” 

Amity went silent for a moment before quietly answering, “A double chest of sugar cane and a chest of leather.”

Willow launched herself into another laughing fit, this one lasting much longer than her previous two. She almost fell out of her chair because she was laughing _that_ much. She could vaguely hear Amity talk about how much she hated Willow, but she didn’t care as all she could focus on was how much of a simp Amity was. 

As soon as Willow managed to compose herself she heard her donation alarm go off as pussydestroyer420 sent another donation of 20 snails with the message, “Make an Amity Simp emote you coward.”

This time Willow actually fell out of her chair because of how hard she was laughing. She felt a bit of pain from the fall, but she barely focused on it as all she could think about is an Amity simp emote. Just the thought of it sent her back into her laughing fit. Amity would’ve felt concerned over how much Willow laughing and how little oxygen she must be getting, but all she could think about are ways she can murder Willow. 

Willow finally recovered from her laughing fit, her sides hurting like hell, and as she recovered she heard Amity mumbling about plans to kill her. She smirked yet again and asked Amity, “Hey, so how do you feel about drawing an Amity simp emote for me?”

There was a minute of silence before what Willow said hit Amity. Willow watched as Amity abruptly disconnected from Minecraft and the VC, probably dying from embarrassment. She let out a little laugh, being careful not to aggravate her sides too much, as she thought about how much fun she’ll have about teasing Amity about this later.


	2. The Simp Swamp

The incident from last week now known as, The Awakening of the Simp, gained a lot of attention from her viewers, more so than her usual content. Willow didn’t mind it because that meant more people could gang up on Amity with her and tease her about her very obvious crush on Luz. 

Many of her viewers saw signs of it but didn’t want to act on them as shipping real people was very much wrong. As soon as they saw both Amity’s and Willow’s reaction to the situation, and got the okay from Willow, they decided to unanimously  ~~ bully ~~ tease Amity about her crush and her simping for Luz. Much to their disappointment Willow never made an Amity Simp emote. They won some, they lost some it seems.

It was another peaceful day of Willow building her newest project, one that has taken her a few months just to clear out the area for her build. As she mindlessly flew through the nether after collecting some coral from a faraway ocean, she noticed that Amity had killed Boscha a few times. It wasn’t uncommon for Boscha to die from Amity’s hand as Boscha always found a way to push Amity’s buttons, but her dying multiple times wasn’t normal. 

Willow’s curiosity got the better of her and to her delight, both Amity and Boscha were in a vc together when she checked the SMP Discord. She quietly joined and immediately muted her mic so as to not distract Amity or Boscha.

The first thing Willow heard was a very loud, “Get out of my swamp Boscha. I got here first.” from Amity. 

Willow let out a loud laugh as she heard Boscha reply, “You’re a liar. I’ve been here for over a week. Get out of here you simp.”

Willow let out a snort before quietly saying “Boscha’s not holding back any punches,” to her viewers.

“Oh piss off I’m not a simp. You’re the simp here Miss I spend all of my money on Willow.” Amity angrily countered.

Willow felt a faint blush come to her face as she processed what Amity had said. It certainly explained why she earned so much money streaming. Though Boscha’s family isn’t the richest family in the Isles, her family certainly is in the top 50 richest families.

Willow’s thoughts were interrupted when Boscha stuttered out, “I-I don’t simp for half a witch Willow. I could never like some t-trash like her. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Willow could imagine Amity’s smug face as she replied, “Oh? Then what has Skara been telling me? Are you saying she’s been lying about lending you some money to donate to Willow?”

“S-Skara’s lying. I’d never do something so dumb and spend all my money on Willow,” Boscha flusteredly replied.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk. Are you lying to me Boscha because the Skara I know always tells the truth to us,” Amity teasingly responded. Willow could hear the smugness dripping from her words.

Boscha let out a few unintelligible words before managing out, “Skara is a liar and I don’t donate to Willow at all. Wait, this isn’t even about me. You’re the simp here. I saw the stream live where you grinded at 3 am for Luz.”

Willow let out a quiet “ooooooo~,” as Amity scrambled for a response before responding with, “W-What do you mean? I just wanted to do something nice for Luz. That doesn’t make me a simp.”

“Actions speak louder than words you know. Grinding at 3 am for some item Luz needs is some serious simping right there,” Boscha teased, clearly happy she had the upper hand now.

While Amity stuttered a miserable excuse, Willow took this chance to take a quick drink of water and look at her chat. She saw some people giving the two shit for being simps and others just laughing at what was going on. As she read her chat, she saw a comment saying “Oh my god they need to stop fighting and just get along so they can call their home The Simp Swamp,” which caused Willow to immediately spit out all of her water over her screen.

Willow let out a loud laugh and slammed her fist on her table multiple times at the comment, unknowingly unmuting herself in the process. Willow’s laughter immediately made Amity and Boscha freeze, one out of shock and the other out of gay panic as Willow’s laugh sounded absolutely heavenly to Boscha. Willow continued laughing for a bit, not noticing Amity and Boscha’s silence, and barely managed to get out, “Oh my god you’re so right. It is The Simp Swamp,” before descending back into laughter.

Amity and Boscha both let out some unintelligible noises before simultaneously signing out of both Minecraft and the vc. Willow continued laughing, not noticing the absence of the other two, and eventually calmed down after a few minutes. She finally noticed the absence of the two and as her brain connected the dots she lost her composure yet again. All she could think about was the fact that both of them have to live with the knowledge that their home is now called The Simp Swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I didn’t mean for this to be posted so late. I finished this chapter almost a week ago and kept forgetting to post it. Special thanks to everyone in the Swimple cult for reading it out loud and making me die of embarrassment while doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Of the four chapters I have planned, three of them are based off of true stories. They're all exaggerated at points, but I find it funny that they almost all have a story behind it. (And no I'm not simping for anyone. These are things my friend did. Also hi to anyone who recognizes these stories.)
> 
> Check me out on tumblr as imagine-being-straight.


End file.
